A New Beginning
by MiniNezumi
Summary: Ben is an ordinary teenager... Not exactly. He is a hero and a protector of Earth. But what happpens when the government is tired of aliens walking their planet? The aliens will be send away, including anyone relied to them... This story will look into the lives of Ben and Rook and how they fall in love when neither expected to. The story will later have mature content and M-preg.
1. Chapter 1

A hero, someone who is well loved and famous on top of that. Every person wants to be one at least once in their lifetime. Maybe they never said so, but they surely thought about it.  
They probably think everything will be perfect. They will be famous and loved by many.  
People usually think this way, but the heroes don't. They know there is much more to it.  
Even Ben Tennyson knows so, even though he is just a teenager. A 17 years old.  
People his age envy him, they are jealous about the glory this average teenager receives. No one could truly understand him, even if they told him they did. After all, how could someone understand him? He was the only person to change into every kind of alien.  
Sometimes this life was quite lonely. But at least he had people he could count on.  
Ester, the Kraaho princess. Gwen and Kevin, his cousin and her boyfriend. Grandpa Max as well. And then there was his partner, Rook Blonko. But he always called him Rook. They had been through much together. Good things and also bad things, yet the Revonnahgander would always be there for him.

Ben woke up that morning, with a jolt he sat up quickly into his bed. He blinked his eyes a few times, the eyelids narrowing for a bit when he noticed the warm sun lights were seeping into his room through the window. He wondered what had woken him up and he stood up. The teenager stretched before he yawned and walked over to the window. When he looked outside he could see some old kind of truck with his grandpa's logo on it. He saw Rook waiting inside it, the other had unmistakably pressed the horn a few times.  
He ran a hand through his hair and opened the window. "I'll be right down!" The brunette yelled at the other while he watched Rook nod. Ben then closed the window again and turned around, collecting clothes he dropped onto the floor the evening before. He quickly slipped into them before rushing downstairs. When he met his mother in the kitchen he politely refused her homemade breakfast. He got outside and into the vehicle on the passenger seat. "Morning" Ben just said "Good morning, Ben" Rook answered while he started to drive.  
"We are heading to an abandoned warehouse. Magister Tennyson explained to me Vilgax has escaped the highly guarded prison he was in. The electricity shut down, causing the security system to do as well" He explained.

Ben's eyes widened and he threw his hands into the air "What do you mean Vilgax has escaped?! That shouldn't be possible, even if the system shut down! There's a reason why he is a prisoner!" The teenager claimed while he then looked at the road "Can't this thing go any faster?!" Rook narrowed his eyes and nodded, turning the truck into the Proto-TRUK, some kind of spaceship they used to chase aliens or to go outer space.  
After some time they arrived at the warehouse, both of them got out. the first thing Rook did was taking his Proto-Tool, holding it close to his chest. If they were attacked suddenly he could at least defend them both. Ben on the other hand looked at his Omnitrix "Alright, give me something to work with. Like Feedback, or Four Arms" He begged to the device. As soon as he pressed it he turned into Ball Weevil "Ohh, you think this is funny Omnitrix?" Ben asked in a squeaky voice and sighed. He then puked out a small green ball and sat on top of it. They somehow had to get inside of the warehouse and thus he started to run around on the green ball, collecting dust, sand and other things that expanded the ball. Eventually he jumped of, the warehouse' opening exploding together with some parts of the wall.  
Ben heard his Omnitrix and soon he was turned back into himself.

"A piece of cake" Ben affirmed but when he said so he earned a funny look of his partner "It's a-" He started but Rook interrupted him "It's an Earth expression" The Revonnahgander finished the sentence and Ben chuckled. "Yes, exactly. Now, let's go" He said while he then walked inside. Both males were tense, knowing all of this could be a trap. If they didn't go then who would? Once inside they started to look around, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That was until they heard something. "Ben, watch out!" Rook yelled when a large, dark figure jumped down and smirked when he stood up "Vilgax!" Ben and Rook yelled at the same time.  
"I was expecting you" Vilgax said, a content smirk plastered on his lips "But you're too late!"  
"Why do villains always say that?!" Ben yelled "Shut up!" The tentacle man yelled towards the teenager who immediately grew silent. "You're too late Ben Ben!" "And here comes the evil master plan…" Ben sighed. "Yes, you're right, Tennyson" Vilgax snapped and narrowed his eyes before he started to explain "With this bomb I will erase the entire Earth. With you and your idiot partner as well" He said so while pointing at the enormous device that was making a high pitched sound, ready to explode. "We won't let this happen!" The Revonnahgander cried out, holding the Proto-Tool while he started to shoot at the other.  
When Vilgax managed to dodge all of the attacks Rook gritted his teeth in annoyance.  
"Ben, hurry up!" He yelled as he watched Vilgax charge at him, the tall male jumped away in a back flip, landing on hand and feet before he jumped towards the other, his leg pointing out and he was able to kick the tentacle man in his face.  
"I'm trying!" Ben yelled back, turning the Omnitrix to the right alien "Come on, don't leave me now Omnitrix!" He yelled towards the device, his eyes looking at the numbers on the device, counting down. 10...9...8… He pressed the Omnitrix and hurriedly changed into Jury Rigg.

All you could hear in the warehouse were two males fighting each other, "Fix fix fix fix fix" and the counting down of the bomb. Until they heard the bomb stop ticking at 1.  
Vilgax halted all of his actions and ran towards the bomb "No! This is impossible! You shouldn't be able to stop this!" He yelled. "Well, it seems like I just did" Ben said, having turned back while a smile was on his face. "You are under arrest." Rook said while he quickly handcuffed the tentacle alien who at first protested. But afterwards he walked with the two. What they did not notice though was that the bomb did explode "Ben!" Rook yelled, throwing his body in front of the younger male while he protected him from the heavy smoke and pressure heading their way. Ben laid underneath Rook for some time until he started coughing when the whirlwind of dust and rubble passed. He looked up and watched Rook who cringed. The Revonnahgander stood up, the dust falling off of him. Ben looked around, seeing everything was destroyed and Vilgax was gone.  
"Rook, are you alright?" The teenager asked, getting up and feeling his sore body.  
"I will be after some rest… But… The bomb still went off" He explained now  
Ben nodded sadly and walked outside. The whole place was gone, only ruins were left.  
"Let's go back" He said, a bad gut feeling forming in himself while they got into the vehicle.

Once they arrived at Bellwood they saw that even here a lot was in ruins. Playgrounds, buildings, houses. Everything was gone or at least partly gone. "This is all my fault…"  
"No, it's not. You're not at fault here, Ben" Rook said, trying to cheer him up but all he got was a shook of the other's head. He watched Ben walking away, going to his own home.  
Rook held his hands around the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning a light white.  
He was angry with himself for not able to prevent something accurate like this.

Once Ben arrived at his home he was welcomed by his parents and grandfather who supported him, cheering him up a bit. He then headed upstairs to get ready for bed, he wanted to forget this day as soon as possible. But in his room he looked outside and he could see all the damage of Bellwood. Even his own house was hit, a new roof had to be placed soon. He shook his head and quickly stripped down and got into his bed. He thought about the day for a while and couldn't sleep. He saw every number on his digital clock. Until it was the early morning and he fell asleep but only for a few hours. At 8AM he was roughly awakened by his mother who called for him. There were men of the government who wanted to speak to him. He got up and quickly got dressed before he ran down the stairs and looked at the two men in suit. He raised an eyebrow and could feel his grandfather laying a hand on his shoulder. "You're leaving Earth" They both said in unision.

All he could hear was his mother breaking down.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in "A New Beginning":  
Ben and Rook went to a warehouse to capture Vilgax. Vilgax had made a bomb and just when they thought they had captured the tentacle man, the bomb went of.  
Vilgax disappeared. The next day two mysterious men stood in front of Ben's house.  
Who are these men and what do they have in their mind? Find out in this chapter.

"You're leaving Earth."  
That was the only thing Ben could hear before he heard someone falling down. He turned around and saw his mother sitting on her knees, her hands in front of her eyes while he watched his father trying to comfort Sandra. Max was the first person to break the silence. "What do you mean he is leaving Earth?" He demanded an answer on the question but the men in suit only glanced at each other. After a few moments of silence they finally answered. "Orders from the world leaders" They simply said before Ben was handcuffed.  
The teenager's eyes widened as he yanked on the cuffs, trying to get them of "Hey, what do you mean orders from the world leaders?!" He asked. "Please don't take him away! He heard his mother yell, Carl tried to hold Sandra back so she wouldn't do anything unnecessary. "Everything will be explained later" They assured the mother to calm her down.

Ben was taken with the two men, struggling all the way to the black vehicle "No no no!" Ben kept repeating. What surprised him was that he saw his grandpa was being cuffed as well.  
Once they were in the vehicle he looked up and looked at Max "Grandpa? What is going to happen?" He asked, jumping up a bit while the heavy door was slammed close, leaving them in the semi-dark cabin. They were caught, taken like the aliens Ben used to fight. "I don't know, Ben…" Grandpa Max admitted. "To be honest… Yesterday late in the evening I lost the communication with the Plumber Headquarter. I'm afraid for the worse." He explained. Ben looked at his grandfather, his eyes were wide. "Will everyone be alright? Will we be alright? What about Rook…?" He asked while a stream of questions got out of his mouth.  
"I don't know" Max answered once more.  
Ben sat back into the seat, leaning against it while he let out a heavy sigh. This couldn't be coincidence. Everything went wrong yesterday and now also today. Somehow yesterday and today had to be related to each other. "I'm afraid what is going to happen…" He expected an answer of his grandpa but nothing came. Max was staring in front of him, deep in thought.

After some time they noticed the car had stopped. They both looked at the door and it was opened. Light seeped into the dark room while Ben shut his eyes halfway, adjusting to the light. Max was the first one to step out, afterwards it was Ben who jumped out of the car. He shook the hand of someone who wanted to take him along of him. What he could see was that he was outside of a large building, a government building. He was awestruck at the sight and looked at his grandpa. "Don't worry, Ben. This will be over in no time" He said now while they were led to a room where they both got uncuffed. Ben grabbed his wrists and rubbed it a few times. He then looked around and raised his hand, ready to press the Omnitrix but Max stopped him "But grandpa-" He started but the moment the other shook his head he knew better than to resist. "Alright…" He whispered as he looked down at the floor. It seemed as if something had defeated him. Not in a fight but in life.

They were brought to another room, the men in suit locked the door behind them and left the two males alone. Ben looked around and started to search for an exit. "What is going on?" He kept asking to himself. Max sighed as he watched his grandson trying to get out "Well, I think something bad is about to happen, Ben. We should be prepared for the worse to come"  
"But grandpa Max, what have we done?! I understand what I have done, but you are the most honest person I know!" The teenager claimed while he sighed. "It's just… What do you think is going to happen?" He asked, he wanted to have answers. Before Max could answer the door was opened and both males were once again cuffed. Ben huffed when this happened and they were dragged down the hallway. Once they were lead inside Ben noticed they were in some kind of conference hall. Some people sat in the front. That was not what scared him the most, but it were the reporters and the people. He watched Rook being dragged out of the room, past him. "Rook!" Ben yelled then he watched the Revonnahgander open his eyes. It looked like Rook had been defeated as well. As soon Rook noticed it was Ben calling out his eyes widened. "Ben, run!" He yelled now "They will take you away!" He added while dragged out of the room. "Rook, what do you mean?!" The teenager screamed as he turned around. He took the first steps to run towards his partner but was stopped. Ben opened his mouth. "Let me go! Let me go I said!" None of his protests were heard and thus he sat down with his grandfather.

"Ben Tennyson" One of the men started to talk. "You are found guilty of conspiring with the enemy!" They yelled. Ben's eyes widened, he was taken back of them saying he had worked with villains. He had not done such a thing! He would never! "That's a lie!" Ben said back in defence. "Ohh, is it?" The man asked, it seemed like he was speaking for the whole crowd. He was wearing a black suit and a red necktie. His short, brown hair was tied back in a short ponytail. Ben wouldn't forget this man, ever. "According to trustworthy sources you had a mission yesterday, am I right?" "Yes…" Ben answered. "And according to these sources… You had to face Vilgax, the most criminal alien in the galaxy?" He asked to make sure he was flawless. "That's right, but-" The teenager was interrupted by the man and Ben glared at him. The man did notice this but he merely shrugged it of. "Ahh, I see… And how come you were not able to stop the bomb?" He asked. Ben's eyes widened "I did! I did stop it! But when we captured Vilgax, it went off anyway! There was nothing to stop it!" Ben screamed, dropping his head when he had admitted he had failed. "Well, Ben… I can see it has affected you. Seeing you like this makes us, my companions and I, sad. A teenager shouldn't be going through things like this. That's why I, Mr. Black, has decided to take down the Plumber Headquarter on Earth. It is signed by all world leaders. Tomorrow morning, you are leaving Earth together with all the creatures who don't belong here." He added.

Ben couldn't believe it, it felt as if the ground was crashing beneath his feet. He collapsed, everything was spinning. The words were hurting his head. "You can't do this!" Max yelled out, he stood up and wanted to hit Mr. Black to sense. "He is a child! His parents live here! You are taking a child from his mother! Just because he can turn into every alien alive!"  
"My words are final, Mr. Tennyson" Mr. Black said while Ben and Max were taken away.  
Once out of the room they were separated, Ben was thrown into a cage together with the other Plumbers. He saw immediately that they weren't able to get out of it.

Ben looked around, soon he found Rook talking to some other aliens. All of them were scared on what was going to happen. "Ben… What are you doing here?" The Revonnahgander asked. "I don't know. I have to leave Earth. Because I'm the owner of the Omnitrix. Every alien is going to be deported. I just… What about Gwen and Kevin? They have a life here. They're not fully human, yet they are human. And so am I. I am forced to leave my parents, the place I have grown up. I don't know where to go, Rook. You can go back to Revonnah, but I- I don't have anywhere to go" He said, he could feel a dry lump was stuck in his throat.  
The teenager was on the verge of tears he didn't want to leave this place. And he didn't want to cry either. He looked up when he could feel Rook there-thering him. He quickly wiped away some of the tears that were forcing their way out. "Ben, do not worry. I promised Magister Tennyson I will look after you. I will not stop now." He said while he looked at the teenager, he was determined to protect Ben.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously in "A New Beginning":  
Ben and Max were taken to the government where they decided to deport every alien. Ben has to leave Earth because he is the bearer of the Omnitrix. Rook promised to take care of Ben. Will they really leave Earth? Find out in this chapter.

Rook was determined to protect Ben. He had made the promise to himself, Ben and Magister Tennyson. No matter what happened, he'd fulfill it. Ben then visibly calmed down when he was reminded of the promise Rook had made to him. But he couldn't completely calm down. He had to leave his parents behind. He was left with a feeling like he had failed his duty to protect the Earth. He had failed to do his job properly, and now he had to put up with the consequences. All the captured Plumbers, realizing the futility of escape, tried to sleep it off. Ben and Rook huddled close to each other but neither of them could sleep. "Psst, Rook… Are you awake?" Ben whispered. he felt Rook nodding and heard him sighing "Yes, I am awake. I cannot sleep in these circumstances." Ben sighed and pulled his legs closer. "I just keep thinking about tomorrow... " "That's understandable. But no matter what happens, I'll always be there Ben" "Thanks, buddy." Both of them sat up, Rook slung an arm around Ben's shoulders and pulled him close. There was silent understanding in the air, they'd accepted their fate.

Soon morning came, everyone was tense because of the lack of sleep. They all stayed silent and just waited until someone would come to get them. Eventually, men in suit marched inside. They all carried something that seemed like a list. It was a list with destinations on it. They started to speak, explaining how the system of deportation worked. They would call of the names of different planets. 1 ship would leave Earth and go to this planet. If you were not on it at the right moment, it would leave without you. Then you would have to figure out how to get to your planet by yourself. When the R came, from Revonnah, Rook stood up. The male looked back at Ben and helped him up "It is time, Ben. We have to go" He told the teenager. Ben took in a deep breath before he nodded and walked out of the room with Rook. They were guided outside where they were reunited with Ben's family. "Grandpa!" Ben yelled and hugged his grandfather tightly, the old man held Ben in a tight hug. "Ben, I tried… I tried everything I can to keep you here, but…" He started but Ben shook his head. "Grandpa… It's alright, you tried" The teenager spoke as he forced a smile on his lips. He didn't want anyone to remember Ben Tennyson as someone who wouldn't fight for his life. The brunette opened his mouth: "This is not the last time we will see each other. I will come back" He promised. Sandra looked at her son, her lips were quivering and she tried not to cry. Ben turned to her "Mom-" Ben said but she swung her arms around his neck and pulled her child close to her. "Ben, I want you to know… I am so proud of you. I might not always have supported you, but I was so afraid I would lose you." The blonde haired woman told her son while she cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead "And now… You must know, Ben, I love you. And I always will. I will not rest until you are able to return. I will make sure you are able to return. I… I hope you are going to do well. You must behave and not cause any trouble, Ben. And you must clothe yourself to the temperatures. I packed some of your stuff. For every temperature and weather type. And I prepared some meals, and- And-'" She burst out in tears "I'm going to miss you so much! I don't want you to leave! It isn't fair, you are my son!" She yelled as she buried her face into his shoulder.  
Ben smiled as he hugged her. "I promise to make you proud, mom" He whispered.

Sandra was roughly shoved away from Ben who was forced to turn around to the ship. Rook was talking with Max but soon Rook was also abruptly shoved to the spaceship. "Hey, knock it off!" Ben yelled as he then looked at a certain ginger girl and black haired male who came running towards Ben "Ben!" Gwen yelled as she pulled Ben into a hug, the teenager hugged her back while he looked at Gwen "Gwen, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well, since someone messed up greatly…. Kevin and I are forced to leave Earth as well." She said but regretted it immediately when she saw the look on Ben's face "Ben, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-" "Where are you two going?" The brunette questioned. Gwen sighed while she knew Ben was upset with everything but he kept strong. Sometimes Gwen wanted to be just like her cousin, to always keep going. Gwendolyn answered: "Kevin and I are going… Well, we don't know yet. But we got our own ship. If you want… You can always go with us instead of Rook" Ben shook his head "No, I would go with you two I would just be the third wheel"  
He chuckled "And Ben would probably get in our way anyway" Kevin continued as he looked at Ben and bro-fisted the other. "Well, good luck" "Yes, you too" Ben told them while he then walked to Rook. "Ready to go?" The Revonnahgander asked but Ben shook his head "No…" Ben walked inside of the ship together with Rook who mumbled softly " Who would be…?" They sat down next to each other while both of them buckled up. The furry male started the engine while they took off.  
Ben looked outside as he watched everything getting smaller by the second. The thing that agonized him the most was his mother leaning against his father. Sandra looked as if she was going to collapse if she wasn't held by her husband. A mother shouldn't go through something miserable as this. He let out a choked sob while his hand came up to his mouth to stop himself. He started shaking heavily when Rook patted his back. He then completely broke down. He slumped forward, his elbows resting on his legs while he let every suppressed feeling out.

"And from now on we are freed from the dangerous alien changing human, Ben Tennyson." One of the reporters said so, it was Will Harangue, the one who thought deporting every alien was the only solution for a save world. "From now on, none of us have to fear anything anymore. We will be saved from misery" The reporter added before he turned to Max Tennyson. Sandra and Carl stood behind Max, Carl was watching the ship leave Earth, Sandra couldn't bear with the thought of never seeing her son again. "we are now speaking with Max Tennyson, Ben's grandfather. What do you think now your grandson has finally left Earth, Mr. Tennyson? I'm sure you're relieved everyone will be save" Max' eyebrow twitched while he looked at Will. Was this man serious? Did he really assume Max was happy to see his beloved grandson leave? "Excuse me?" He asked now "You ask me what I think? I think that it is a horrible mistake. People like you are afraid of things you don't understand! My grandson was deported, a normal human. My family was forced apart. They separated a kid from his mother. That is the most tremendous thing to do to a mother! You will have no one to protect Earth from the outer space. I know because I know what is going on. And when I say this, you would better be afraid, some alien species are more developed than humans. They have the ability to create superior weapons, better than those of us. The government has made his biggest mistake yet. Which is underestimating the universe" Max said while he looked at the camera to show everyone he was furious.

It was silent in the ship, too quiet to Ben's liking. But he didn't feel like talking. He was staring in front of him, his face was blank. No emotion was shown. There were some stains on his cheeks from the tears he had let out. His knees were pulled up to his chest while his chin was resting on top of them. Rook glanced at his partner a few times before he broke through the silence. "You will like Revonnah. I know you were not accepted the few times we went there but I'll teach you the ways of the Revonnahganders. You will quickly fit in and be accepted, Ben." Rook explained. A small smile played on Ben's lips while he looked up at Rook, his emerald colored eyes dull. "Then I hope we will arrive soon" The teenager claimed but Rook knew those words were lied.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously in "A New Beginning":  
Ben was forced to leave Earth after a heartbreaking separation between his family and himself. Gwen and Kevin decided to travel throughout the galaxy, they wanted Ben to come as well but Ben decided to go with Rook to Revonnah. Once they left to Rook's planet, Ben broke down completely, realizing that he would never be able to see his parents or grandfather again. Will Ben be alright? Find out in this chapter.

Rook was piloting the proto-TRUK which he was able to take with him to Revonnah. The tall, young male glanced over at the sleeping figure next to him. Ben had fallen asleep about 2 hours earlier, after he cried for hours. It made Rook wonder if Ben was dehydrated or not and thus the Revonnahgander worried about his partner. But the steady breaths that Ben was taking, assured him the teenager was going to be alright. Rook made sure to stay absolutely silent, he didn't want to wake Ben. Not now the brunette was finally able to rest after the events that happened the day before. When Rook thought back about the incident he grabbed the steering wheel tightly. If his skin was not covered with a layer of soft fur, you could have seen his knuckles turning white. He did not understand how humans could be so cruel to abandon their own kind. Yes, he knew that Ben was different from any other human but he was still a part of their community.

They arrived at his home planet, Revonnah, a few hours later thanks to the speed of the proto-TRUK. They had a safe landing and by the time Rook turned the engine of Ben started to wake up. Rook turned to the brunette and waited patiently until the teenager would open his eyes so he wouldn't startle him.  
Ben blinked a few times when he opened his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy and his mind was clouded with sleep. When he sat up in his seat he let out a groan. His whole body was aching thanks to the position he had been in for too long. He looked around and focussed on Rook's face eventually while he took in a deep breath. "Are we there yet?": was the first thing he was able to say. Rook nodded while he stood up and strode to the exit. "Yes, we are. I was waiting for you to wake up" He admitted as he opened the door and walked outside. The dusty ground shifted under his feet when he hit the ground. He looked back at Ben "Are you coming?"  
"Yeah, just give me a moment" Ben murmured as he undid his seatbelt and stood up. He walked to the exit of the vehicle. When he reached it his body suddenly stopped moving. He looked outside at the planet that was neither his nor from any of his alien forms. Now reality finally seeped into his mind. Ben had been numb from when he first took of to space. He took in a few deep breaths, letting them slowly out o calm himself down. This was going to be his new home… Whether he liked it or not.

Rook looked at Ben who had been hesitating on getting out of the vehicle. If he stared at the teenager long enough he didn't know if it was a statue or a human being. He planned on waiting as long as the teenager would need. After some minutes however he understood that the young man required some help, which the older Revonnahgander of course lend. He walked back and draped an arm over the other's shoulder, pulling the brunette against himself. Ben finally seemed to snap out of his unconsciousness.  
He blinked a few times before looking up at his partner. He swallowed when he noticed Rook was actually trying to comfort him. Something inside him told him that whenever he was with the humanoid he would not have to fear anything. Rook wouldn't judge him, ever. It comforted him and he inhaled the strong, spicy scent of the taller male. He couldn't describe exactly what the Revonnahgander smelled like. If Ben were to be asked what Rook smelled like, he would answer: "A mixture between cinnamon, mint and lavender."

"Whenever you are ready, Ben" Rook whispered into the teenager's ear while he tucked some of the disordered, messy hair behind the other's ear. After some deep breaths of the brunette and a nod, he knew that Ben was ready to leave behind the ship. "Alright, let us go to my home then" He said while he started to walk. At first Ben stayed close, too close. They bumped into each other often thanks to the teenager following right behind him. After some time Ben started to slowly become less skittish. According to Rook, Ben was walking as normal as he could. After a while they reached the house Rook had been raised at. "My family is on the fields at the moment"  
Ben nodded at the words "I already thought so. Your family are farmers after all" He stated and rubbed the back of his head.

"If you want, I could inform them that we have arrived. That way, you can unpack your belongings and get used to your… New environment" The blue-skinned male explained.

Ben smiled and nodded "That would be nice, Rook." He whispered while Rook helped taking Ben's belongings to the room they would share.

When Rook was about to go to the fields Ben stopped him. "Rook… Thank you… For all you have done for me up until now. I am really… really grateful" Ben stated and Rook merely smiled. "You are my partner, Ben. Where else would you have been able to go to?" He asked before walking out of the room. He realized that, when he left the teenager in the room, he made a huge mistake on the choice of words.

After a few minutes Rook arrived at the fields his family and other Revonnahganders would work at. He looked around for his family until he had found Young One. "Young One!" He yelled and his little brother immediately looked up. He dropped his equipment he was working with and ran towards his older brother, hugging him tight "Blonko! You really came back!" He said excited while looking up at his older brother. "We all heard what happened at Earth.. Even Rook Shar returned home when she heard the news. What is going to happen to Ben? We heard that he left as well…" He said while Rook smiled lightly and patted the other's head. "Well, Ben returned home with me. I took him with me." He admitted, his father and mother coming over once they heard this. "Ben Tennyson really came with you, Blonko?" His father asked while narrowing his eyes. Never had the teenager and Rooks father get along well. The news that Ben was staying with them only irritated Rook Da. Bralla, on the other hand looked at her husband and glared at him "How can you be so insensitive, Rook Da?" She asked, using his full name and Young One hid behind his older brother when his mother became angry.

"He is a child, even younger than our Rook Shar, and just a bit older than Rook Shi. He still needs his parents to raise him but they couldn't go with him because they are humans. He was casted out and I expect you to treat Ben with respect and support him! He is probably afraid and very much. We will provide Ben Tennyson of a place that he can actually call home. If you do not agree with this I suggest you sleep in the shed from now on" The female Revonnahgander ordered while Da swallowed and nodded "Yes, I understand…" Rook Da said before looking at his oldest son and nodded "Very well, Ben Tennyson is allowed to stay at our home as long as he wants. But I do expect him to work with us as well, once he is accustomed to himself living here" He explained while Rook smiled "Father, I assure you Ben will try to do his best. And I thank you for being understandable" He said honestly before he walked back to his house to check up on Ben.

Once he arrived he found Ben on the highest bunk bed, asleep. Rook rested his head on his hands, which were laying on the mattress, while he looked at the sleeping teenager. Ben breathed softly. He noticed this by the teenager's chest rising and falling slowly. He smiled softly as he patted Ben's head, as if he was 'there-thering' him. He took in a deep breath and made a promise to himself and the teenager. "I promise nothing will hurt you ever again, Ben"


	5. Chapter 5

Previously in "A New Beginning":

Ben and Rook arrived after a long trip to Revonnah. Ben realizes there is no way back. If he does return to Earth, the government will not hesitate to kill him. Rook and his family will provide Ben of a new home during the time he will stay with them. Will Ben get accustomed to the life on Revonnah? Find out in this chapter.

Almost a week has passed since Ben and Rook had arrived at the planet of the humanoid aliens. Not once has Ben left the room he shared with Rook and Young One, except to go to the bathroom. Most of the time the teenager was asleep and Rook noticed that the human was slowly withering away, like a flower that is kept away from water and sunlight. The cheeks of the brunette had become hollow and the once beautiful emerald eyes had turned to a vague, dull greyish green. The usual silky, thick hair had lost its shine. Rook was once again trying to make Ben eat but the teenager looked lifeless, like an empty shell. As if all the hope was deprived from him. "Ben, I am worried about you…" Rook whispered while making eye contact with the other. The teenager blinked one time dully before looking away.. "There's no need to. I'm fine…" He lied. The Revonnahgander observed the gaunt figure of his once so bright partner. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" Rook questioned softly but of course he did not receive an answer. As if he was speaking to a wall. Minutes passed and Rook clenched his fists. He decided that finally he had to tell the teenager to get up. He had grieved and suffered enough already. If Ben kept this act up, he would certainly die of starvation.

"Ben!" Rook suddenly yelled while he grabbed the shoulders of the teenager, which startled the younger male. "This is enough!" The older male continued while he never looked away from the brunette. "You have only left this room to take care of your personal needs. You have not eaten in days and today you stopped drinking as well. Do not dare to tell me that you are fine, because you are not. You are hurt and homesick! I hate, really hate, to see you like this." Ben's eyes were wide with shock. He had never met this side of Rook. The much taller man took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "I apologize. I did not mean to hurt you. I was just… Very much irritated that I let you get into a depression. It is all my fault to begin with… I should have seen through Vilgax' evil plan from the start. I failed you as a partner, and more importantly, I failed you as a friend" He whispered while he hung his head. He looked back up when he felt fingers brushing past his cheek. He looked up to see Ben smiling with tears in the corners of his eyes. "Ben?! Are you al-?!" He was interrupted by the teenager who nodded "I am fine. Really, I am. I… You did not fail me as a partner. And definitely not as a friend! You took me with you because you promised grandpa Max to take care of me. Don't say you have failed me or anyone else. I could not have wished for a better partner and friend, Rook…" The brunette told him.

When Ben said this Rook looked surprised. He never thought that Ben would be grateful. He would have sworn that the teenager hated him because of the incident. "Ben…" He whispered softly as he raised his hand and folded it around Ben's hand which was still resting on his cheek "You are magnificent" He whispered.

Ben's cheeks heated up and he was glad that the room was dark. If it weren't, the Revonnahgander would have seen it. But Rook saw it either way thanks to his feline-like eyes. He coughed a bit while he jumped from the bunk bed. "Uhm… If you need me, I will be outside. My siblings and I were planning on going for a swim. If you want, you can join us. We will leave in 10 minutes" Rook stated and walked out of the room.

Ben was left in the dark room while his heart was racing. It banged against his chest. He took in a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He did not understand what exactly happened… He shook his head and decided that this was not the right timing to brood over something like this. He jumped down from the bunk bed and grabbed his bag. He packed everything he needed to go for a swim. "Alright… Time to get out." He whispered as he walked out of the room and into the hallway. He could see there was a lot of sunlight and guessed it was around noon. When he stepped outside of the house he blinked a few times against the sunlight. Rook watched this and he chuckled. It sure had been a while since the teenager went outside and saw the sunlight.

"Ben, you came after all!" Young One yelled excited and stuck out his tongue at his eldest sister. "Shar did not believe me when I told her Blonko would be able to convince you!" The female Revonnahgander rubbed the back of her head and give Ben an innocent smile as she held a basket which was covered with a blanket. "I apologize, Ben. I did not intend to think you would not come. But you have not come out of your room ever since you arrived" Ben raised a hand at her, to say it was alright and she didn't need to apologize or worry about it.

Rook looked at her younger sister and then at his younger brother "Young One, it is only natural for Shar to think such a thing. You would too if you did not know Ben the way you did" Young One looked away "I am sorry…"

Ben chuckled slightly when the child was being scolded. Rook saw this and he was glad that the brunette finally could smile again. He had missed the bright smile that lightened up everyone's day, Rook's day in particular.

On the way to the lake Young One and Shar were constantly bickering. They were blaming each other for countless of things without the others being able to do something. Shim and Shi were talking quietly to each other while Ben and Rook walked together in silence.

Ben mostly stayed silent because he had nothing to say. He looked down at the gritty ground while his hands stuck in the pockets of his baggy jeans. The taller male glanced at the brunette before taking in a slow breath. Rook did want to say something to Ben but he did not know what he should start a conversation with. He couldn't ask if Ben was alright, since he clearly wasn't. He tried to find the right words and sentences to get rid of the uncomfortable silence. It was Ben who started the conversation eventually. "How much further is the lake?" The teenager asked which made Rook smile. "Not much further. Just a couple of minutes left" He promised.

After some minutes they arrived at the lake. Never in his whole life had Ben ever seen such an amazing view. He had been to a lot of places before, but nothing could compare. It was a small lake which had an orange and purple kind of colour. It was the same kind of colour as the setting sun of Revonnah.

Rook put a hand on the brunette's shoulder, to lure Ben out of his trance. A small, playful smile was plastered on Rook's lips. "Beautiful, is it not?" Ben let out a small gasp, unable to answer the question, he nodded. "How come it has that colour?" Ben asked as he looked up at his partner who was much taller than him. "Do you really want me to explain?" The tall, muscular male answered with a question. All of Rook's siblings had all scattered to enjoy themselves. Shar had even laid the blanket on the ground for them to sit on.

Ben nodded before he sat down on the soft, silky blanket. "I have never seen anything like this on Earth, of course I want to know!" The teenager claimed.

Rook chuckled and sat down next to the other. "Alright, I will tell you. No need to yell" It had been a while since he last saw Ben this eager to learn things from him. The cheeks of the human boy lighted up red with embarrassment. Sometimes Ben was still such a child.

Rook started to tell Ben why the lake had this unusual colour.

"As you know by now, Earth and Revonnah are similar. There are a few difference though. Our sun is bigger, yet it is further away. That means the air is colder but the ground is more warm. Thanks to the heat of the ground on our planet, the ground releases some kind of chemicals. But only in lakes since the water can not efflux and is stagnant. Those chemicals slowly stick together and build up layers of crystals. That is why the lake appears orange and purple during the day. Because of the sun reflecting in the crystals. But during the night, when it is dark, the lake lights up when the chemicals are touched. Ben had listened to Rook attentively. "I see... " It sounded like he was fascinated.

Rook laid down and folded his arms behind his head. He seemed to be deep in thought, which he was. The last few days he had realized something… Rook had this… Urge. to protect Ben. He wondered why he felt that need. Ben was slender, lean and small. When you compared him to Rook, Kevin and Gwendolyn, he could pass as feminine. Was that why his instinct told him to protect the teenager? "...ening? Rook? You're not listening, are you?"

The Revonnahgander looked up when Ben tried to get his attention. He realized he had actually compared Ben to a female. As a possible mate even. If Revonnahganders did not have fur you could have seen his cheeks heating up "Ahh, I am sorry, Ben. I did not hear you. What did you just say?"  
"Your sisters look distressed. As if they're searching for something or someone." The brunette told him and Rook quickly stood up "Young One is not with them." He said worriedly

"What's there to worry about? He's old enough to take care of himself. He has proven so more than once" "That's not the problem" Rook said, his eyes wide with worry.

"Young One can't swim."


	6. Chapter 6

Previously in "A New Beginning":

Rook finally broke through the walls that Ben started to slowly build around him, he even took the brunette with him to the lake. Ben is finally starting to get used to his new life, slowly but surely. When they arrived at the lake everything went fine for some time. That was until Young One suddenly disappeared. Will they find the young Revonnahgander who can't swim?  
Find out in this chapter.

"Young One can not swim"

Ben's eyes widened when he heard this. If it was true that the child could not swim and he wandered around like he usually did, there was a possibility that he somehow ended up in the lake. "We must find him ASAP!" He blurted out before he quickly stood up. Apparently it was too quick since darkness invaded his sight for a few seconds. "What... " Shar started before her younger sisters finished the sentence "...is ASAP?"

Rook chuckled and reminded himself that his family did not know the contractions of words or sentences that are used on Earth. On Revonnah those abbreviations were known as poor or bad language. "It is an abbreviation of a sentence. It means 'As soon as possible'." He explained while Ben rubbed the back of his head. He always forgot Revonnahganders did not use contractions, except for Young One who was scolded every time he used them.

Shar, Shim and Shi nodded in unison as their older brother explained what ASAP was. "We should form a few pairs to find our little brother. I will go with Shi" Shim offered. Rook and Shar nodded in approval. "I will go alone. I can protect myself and I know the environment" Shar stated as all of the girls quickly scattered to find their little brother.

"Ben, perhaps… Maybe it is for the best if you stay here." Rook started but Ben was not having anything of it. "No way! I'm definitely not staying here while Young One could be in danger! I'm coming with you and that's the end of the story. We are partners and partners should always help each other out. No matter what the situation!" The teenager blurted out. He was furious that Rook even dared to ask him things like this. Like hell was he going to sit by and do nothing. If something happened to Young One and he did not help to search for him, he would never forgive himself. That kid was a big fan of the hero Ben 10 and he was not planning on disappointing the young Revonnahgander.

Rook looked down at the smaller human. Rook was astonished about Ben reacting this way. He had not foreseen the way the teenager would react if he asked him to stay here. "Alright, if you are determined on going with me then we should hurry and find my little brother" He stated, getting a nod of agreement from his partner.

Both of them ran off in the same direction, but to the opposite direction of where Rook's sisters had run to. "Do you think he fell in the water?!" Ben yelled over his shoulder to the taller male. "Everything is possible. He could have gone home or he could have fallen into the water as you are claiming!" He called back out to Ben. "We must hurry!" The brunette yelled back. He honestly was worried about Young One.

After two hours of looking around none of them had found a trail of the young Revonnahgander. As if he had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Completely vanished. That was of course not possible. But something might have happened to him.

Ben was panting loudly, completely worn out. They had ran miles just to find him and there was still not a sign of Young One. He rested his hand against a boulder, his other hand wiping of the sweat shimmering on his forehead.

Rook put his hands on his hips while he was taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "Where could he be? We searched almost everywhere around the lake. Shar is waiting by the blanket in case Young One returns, but he still has not returned." He stated while stretching, you could hear his back and shoulders popping.

"He can't… be too far… can he?" The teenager asked in between gasps. "No, he can not… If we have searched everywhere and he is nowhere to be found…" Rook suddenly tensed and looked around at Ben "That is it!" The Revonnahgander cried out. Ben raised an eyebrow while standing up straight. "What do you mean? Do you know where he is? If you do, couldn't you have said so hours before?" Rook glared at the teenager but quickly shrugged it off and he shook his head. "We have not searched at the cliff yet, Ben. There is a possibility Young One might be there. He usually tends to seek places where he can think about many things like his future and inventions." He explained.

Ben rolled his emerald coloured eyes and let out a sigh of irritation. When he found Young One he would lecture the kid about wandering of without telling anyone. "Alright, let's go find him…" He whispered now while he walked with the other to the cliff where they indeed found Rook's younger brother. 

"Young One!" Rook yelled at his brother and approached the smaller Revonnahgander.

Young One looked over his shoulder and saw his brother and Ben walking towards them. "Yes?" He asked innocent. Ben sighed as he dropped himself next to the child "We have searched for you everywhere. We thought something happened to you…" Ben said while sighing. "Really, where you worried about me?" He asked before Rook answered "Of course we were worried about you, Young One. Why do you think we were not?" He asked before the younger Revonnahgander answered. "Well, I can take care of myself. It wouldn't be the first time I have to do so. You remembered I once flied all the way to Earth with a hand-made spaceship, right?" "You're such a brat." Ben mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Young One's neck and rubbed his head with his knuckles "Hey!" he cried out.  
Rook and Ben gave each other a knowing look that spoke for itself. Both of them were relieved to finally have found the young Revonnahgander. Shortly after Ben burst out into laughter, both Rook and Young One joined him. Ben rested his hands on his knees while he was taking in deep breaths when he was done laughing.  
Rook looked at the brunette in a fascinated way. Finally, Ben seemed to be happy. His fingers ghosted over the other's hair and Ben immediately ran a hand through his hair, as if he tried to get a bug out of the thick, brown hair. The Revonnahgander pulled his hand back as fast as he could while Ben looked at him. "I… Uhh.. Let us go home and return to mother. I am sure she has dinner prepared for us." Rook suggested and Ben then smiled "Sure, let's go Young One!" He yelled out loudly.  
They met up with Rooks sisters who scolded the youngest of them.  
During the walk back home neither Ben nor Rook spoke about what happened that day. Occasionally they would bump into each other here and there. Ben mostly to ask make sure Rook was alright. But Rook on the other hand, bumped into Ben to search for some kind of connection. To just bond with him… Ohh, boy. Was he falling for his partner or what?

During the evening, when the sun was slowly setting Ben seeked out a quiet spot where he sat down. The dust of the ground slipped between his fingers while he looked at the colours of the sun. A deep red, slowly going over into orange and a deep purple that suited the planet. He thought about the things that happened throughout the day. Young One disappearing, swimming with Rook and his siblings… And Rook… Rook. The person who managed to make him feel happy in a very long time. He missed home and all he truly wished for, was to return to his family and friends. But at least… Someone made it bearable to be separated from them. He tried to move his thoughts from anything but somehow he couldn't forget about their fight this morning. Rook really cared for him…  
It was then when he felt someone sitting beside him. A certain Revonnahgander he knew all too well. Ben inhaled the fresh air before letting the air escape from his lungs.  
Both of them sat there in a comfortable silence. Both were they alright with not speaking to each other. They sat there for what seemed was forever until the sun completely settled.  
It was then that Ben leaned more to his right and ended up resting his head against Rook's shoulder "Thank you, Rook… For today. For everything…" He whispered and then closed his eyes. He didn't expected an answer back and neither did he want one.  
When being like this, he felt complete. And he was not the only one.


	7. Chapter 7

Previously in "A New Beginning":

Young One was luckily found by Ben and Rook after they searched for an entire day. It made Ben realize that even when he was not on his home planet, people still needed him as a hero. Thanks to Rook and his family, the teenager finally is adjusting to his new life. His new life brings new feelings as well. How will Ben and his partner react to these?  
Found out in this chapter. 

Almost a week passed after the swimming incident with the young Revonnahgander, Young One. Some days crawled slowly forward, other days passed quickly. During this week, both Rook and Ben avoided each other. Why? Neither of them knew the exact reason if they were to be honest. Ben had his reasons, and Rook… Rook had his own.

Ben was confused on why he ignored Rook. Well, he wasn't exactly ignoring his partner… Or was he? No, of course not! He was avoiding him, not ignoring him. But… There must be a reason why he avoided the Revonnahgander. Rook was his partner in battle. A friend who he could always rely on, no matter what happened. Something like this was as clear as glass. Rook… Rook was the one who took him to Revonnah where Revonnahganders and Muroids lived. The planet, which resembled Earth, started to slowly feel like home. It was true that he did not have his parents there. Or Gwen… And he even missed Kevin because there were no other humans around. Yes, his family were not like every average human, nor were his friends. He loved each one of them and leaving Earth left a hollow spot in the heart of the teenager. However, he wasn't as scared and lonely when he first arrived a with Rook.  
When he thought about Rook his cheeks showed a gloss that was barely visible. The heart, that belonged to him and sometimes felt so heavy during the times when he remembered his home, started thumping against his chest in an usual way. His stomach softly contracted as the name galmed through his head. The brunette pressed his head into the soft pillow that was resting onto the mattress. "Man, what's wrong with me?" Ben asked himself. At first he thought he was sick. He ate less than before and it was not like he wasn't hungry, on the contrary even. He just had enough with less. It was nothing like him, he usually ate lots and different things that other people deemed odd combinations. He even caught himself glancing to his partner more often than before! That was not just something that everyone would shrug of easily. There was definitely something going on, but he couldn't put his finger on the matter. Was he infected with some kind of strange alien disease that was messing with his head? What if he was turning insane?! He turned onto his back, now looking up at the ceiling. How long was he going to deny something he knew by now? "I messed up..." He murmured before covering his eyes with the back of his arm, in return blocking his sight. He was tired. He was confused. He felt like he was falling apart slowly. There was only one person who was holding him together. That person was the only one near him that tied him to the person who he is. He was Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. The person who had the ability to change into every kind of alien. The Hero of the Universe. Different titles that belonged to him, but did they really matter in the end? If someone asked him if he was proud of them, how should he answer? The life he had was gone... Melted like snow under the warmth of the sun. The person who kept him from falling was so close and yet so far. He had to focus on the future, and for once he wasn't scared. He knew that the one who really mattered would be there for him. After all, Rook had always been there for him and Ben didn't forget the promise the Revonnahgander had made. He suddenly dropped his hand next to his body and looked up at the ceiling once more, realizing something he had not before. "No way..." He muttered softly.

Rook on the other side was just as confused as Ben was. He had not been avoiding the teenager. At least not exactly... Okay, maybe he did. Even if he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. They hadn't spend a lot of time together after they went swimming together. He couldn't understand what has changed. Did he do something wrong? No, he did not recall any conflict between them. Still, there must be an explanation of some kind. He tried to approach Ben a few times during the long week, but whenever he did the brunette decided to change subject and he managed to slip away every time Rook wanted to talk about what was going on. "I do not understand the feelings of a human, Shar." He told his sister who was fertilizing the crops of amberogia just like he was to help their father. He used the scythe to gently lift up the ground, then his sister threw some droppings of the Muroids into the ground to fertilize it in the hope that they would have a plentiful harvest that year.  
"Have you tried talking to him, Blonko?" The young woman asked her older brother who nodded. "I have. Multiple times in fact. Everytime I try to communicate with Ben about anything, he decides to walk away from me. I am certain he makes up excuses to not be near me." He explained calmly. Even if he was a man, he wasn't afraid to speak out about his problems when they seemed impossible to solve.  
Shar seemed to think about the behavior of Ben. She wasn't as close to the human as his brother was. But, by the frustration of Blonko, she could definitely tell that Ben was dear to her older brother. "Maybe he needs some time to think about his situation." She stated, thinking about how Ben must feel on their planet. She knew that she wouldn't like being away from her family and unable to return to them.  
Rook drew in a deep breath, his eyes closing for a few seconds, then they opened again and he nodded slowly. "I understand why you say that. But it has been weeks since Ben arrived. I thought that he was finally adjusting to his place here. I guess I was wrong..." He whispered and placed his scythe into the ground once more. He was worried about Ben. At first he found it odd that Ben was avoiding him but he got used to it by the third day. He thought that the brunette needed some time, like Shar said, to think about the whole situation. Sadly, the behaviour only got worse by each day passing. There clearly was something bothering Ben. But it wasn't only the teenager. Rook too couldn't find himself to speak with his partner. He did not know what was holding him from speaking his mind, but it was. The thought of hurting the brunette again... He couldn't bare it. When he was in the Plumbers Academy he learned about the human kind and they only could take so many stress. Ben had got through a lot these last few weeks... How long would it take before he broke down? Before Rook had to pick up all the pieces and put him back together... He was drawn away from his thoughts when Shar spoke out loud.  
"What if you are not wrong, Blonko. What if Ben is getting used to the life here but figures that it is a difficult task to fit into our community?" She asked her brother.  
Rook let that information sink in and thought about the fact. "You might be right, Shar." He stated and planted the scythe into the fertilized ground. "I am terribly sorry for abandoning the fertilization of the crops, but I have to attend Ben and answer any possible questions. I was a fool for not pushing through the behaviour of his. After all, he is a teenager still." He explained before rushing to the house.

The way towards the house that belonged to the Rook family seemed longer than it had ever been. Thanks to the conversation with his sister he finally understood that Ben needed him. Not only to talk to but also to have fun with. Ben needed a friend at the moment who would keep him distracted from his painful memories and show him that there were still ways to enjoy life as much as before. Rook darted inside the house, his mother scolding Rook for running inside like a maniac, however he ignored her. It was something he normally wouldn't do. But now he needed to. He slammed the door to the bedroom open, his hand rested against it and the feline creature drew in deep breaths.

Ben looked sideways from his resting position and quickly sat up as he looked at Rook. He never had seen the Revonnahgander this bewildered before. It wasn't the calm posture like he was used to. Even the voice of his partner was raspy thanks to the air being forced out of his lungs at a quick pace.

"Ben, we need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Previously in "A New Beginning":

Life is a beautiful yet horrible gift at the same time. There are types different people and each have an own personality. People walk a certain path and sometimes you come across someone who changes your life for good. Whether someone likes it or not. Rook found his way into Ben's life and Ben crossed paths with Rook. How will things collide from here?

Find out in this chapter.

"Ben, we need to talk." The Revonnahgander stated as he walked inside of the room. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, making it impossible for the brunette to escape without talking to him.

"Uhh, does it have to be now? I'm kinda busy." Ben said, making once more an excuse. He knew by now that Rook wasn't going to let him go anytime soon, he could tell by the stern posture. The strong arms of the other male were folded over each other, his legs slightly spread in a dominant manner. It seemed as if the cat-like alien wasn't letting him of the hook this time.

"Yes, it has to be now. I will not accept you trying to flee away again." Rook stated, tired of the excused of his partner. His dark orange eyes watched the teenager attentively. If Ben tried to escape, he would capture him again and bring him back to talk. He didn't know why but the thought of having to hunt the brunette was actually quite thrilling... He shook his head as those thoughts invaded his mind. His eyes focussed on the other male once more, waiting patiently until Ben spoke up.

Ben closed his emerald coloured eyes and inhaled the air of the room before breathing out again. He opened his eyes, glancing at the other male and he nodded slowly. "You're right... We should talk. But I warn you, I don't know what to talk about." He explained before he ran a hand through his thick, brown hair. What happened next was something he never expected.

"What do you mean you do not know what to talk about?!" Rook blurted out as he looked at the other male. His eyes were narrowed and his teeth bared, showing of the sharp canines that every Revonnahgander possessed. "Don't give me that crap!" The older male was angry with the male, this was clear because of the way he spoke. He was tired of the teenager not being able to say what he had been holding back for days now. It wasn't like Rook to snap at Ben like this, but he couldn't help but to use a language the other would probably understand better than Rook's formal one. The purple furred male closed his eyes, he inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly to calm him down. His clenched fists slowly untensed when he opened his eyes once more. "There is something that is bothering you. There is no use to hide it. I can read it on your face. Do not shut me out, Ben. I am your partner. Not only that, I am also your friend. I can see that you are clearly suffering. As long as you do not tell me anything, I will not be able to help." He explained calmly so he wouldn't have an outburst like earlier again.

Ben's eyes were wide with the shock of Rook yelling at him like that. He didn't know the Revonnahgander could be this furious with his actions. Sure, it happened before that they were in conflict with each other. But it was nothing like this. This time Rook demanded of him, Ben Tennyson, that he had to speak about his problems. Usually, something like this would solve itself. Apparently this was one of those matters that wouldn't. He wasn't having anything of this. No one, absolutely no one, would ever tell Ben what to do again. He stood up from the bed, approached the other and looked up at him before the words flew out of his mouth in anger. "Don't you dare yell at me like that! You don't have a clue on what's bothering me, at all! I had to abandon my family! I was forced to depart from my home planet!" He yelled out loudly, making Rook step back and his eyes too looked surprised now. "You keep telling me that you'll help me and that you'll be there for me! I haven't seen anything like that for the past few days!" He blurted out.

Rook glared at the teenager who obviously was in a bad mood. "Do not try to put the blame with me, Ben." He was furious but he managed to remain his calm posture. He wouldn't blurt something out what he didn't meant when he was angry. He refused to fall down to the same level as Ben.

"I am not blaming you, Rook!" The teenager protested and tossed his arms into the air, as if saying that Rook didn't understand at all. "You just don't get it! I am grateful that you are here for me in this situation, but it isn't the same! You have your family here, your friends... Even Rayona, your ex is here to fall back at your feet whenever you let her!"

"Do not speak about Rayona like that, Ben. Do not dare to take out your anger on my family and friends." Rook said back, by now he was too angry to even yell at him.

"If that is not all, you have an actual life here that you can attend to! You don't understand a thing about what I am getting through because you hurried right back home! I knew all along, I should have gone with Gw- ahh..." He fell to the ground when Rook's fist connected with his stomach. The brunette held his slender arms over his stomach in pain. He drew in a few deep breaths to help soothe the pain. When he looked up he watched Rook, but not his Rook. This Rook looked cold and distant.

The Revonnahgander looked down at the human. "I understand that you can't compare your feelings with those of mine." He explained carefully, making clear to Ben that it was not okay to just yell at someone and insult his friends. He knew that the other was a teenager and thanks to the fact that no one was there to keep the teenager in control he decided that he should do it. "But... That does not give you a reason to push me away and to avoid me. Nor does it give you a reason to yell things like that about Rayona. She is not involved in this matter and I do not understand why you suddenly spoke about her." He added before he looked down. "If you want to go to Gwen and Kevin... There is nothing that holds you back here. After all, you have no family here... And apparently no friends either." He whispered before turning around. He walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind him, leaving Ben in the bedroom clutching his stomach in pain.

Ben walked Rook walking away from him. Now he had done it. And he was the one to blame. His eyes filled with tears, his throat felt painful and raspy. Finally he let the stream of tears fall down his cheeks, unable to hold back the feelings that he couldn't express. He mentally hit himself in the face and let his pain and sorrow running free. He didn't understand why now, more than ever, his heart ached. It was as if someone stabbed it repeatedly over and over. After he cried out he sat back and rested on his hands. His legs were spread before him and he thought about what happened. "Why...?" He asked softly. The memory of Rook leaving the room and looking like that... "I didn't meant to say those things, so why... Why did I said them? I like..." He whispered into the air, unable to get out another sound when finally... Finally he could put his finger on why he had yelled at Rook like that. Ben was starting to get feelings for the Revonnahgander. After what happened today... Would Rook forgive him when he apologized? Or did he mess up for good?

On the other side of the door, in the hallway, sat a certain purple furred male who rested against the closed door. His head leaned backwards and his knees were pulled up against his broad chest. He didn't meant to stay there. But there was something that yelled at Rook to stay there. Just in case... And he was glad he stayed there. If he didn't he wouldn't have heard Ben talking to himself with a voice that was thick with regret. He had known... He knew that Ben didn't meant all the things that he said. He drew in a deep breath and shook his head before dropping his head onto his knees and closed his eyes slowly. "Seriously... I do not understand the feelings of a human. So complicated."


End file.
